


Pie

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fic Prompt: <i><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/331491.html?thread=58979555#t58979555">any, any, oh my god this peach cobbler is heavenly.</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

_"You should have seen me covered in pie."  
"... What kind of pie?"_  
 **-Candace and Jeremy in '[Let's Take a Quiz](http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Let's_Take_a_Quiz)' **

* * *

"Ooooh." Candace's eyes fluttered shut as she tilted her head back and moaned, deep and low in her throat. "Oh my gawd. This peach cobbler is _heavenly_."

"Yeah." Jeremy smiled back, grateful he was wearing loose pants. And was sitting down, the park bench between himself and Candace.

It was the stupidest kink ever, but ever since Candace had taken a series of physical challenges on her brother's game show 'Let's Take a Quiz' he'd had this thing for pie.

Specifically, _Candace_ and pie. Candace covered in pie. Preferably custard, but anything with whipped cream was good.

Which really wasn't feasible, but the next best thing was good.

Candace eating pie.

Really, really good home made pie. Light flaky crust that got everything, rich warm gooey peach filling, topped with airy fluffy whipped cream. Candace hummed in delight as she wiped the plate clean with a fingertip, then licked a bit off her fingers, completely oblivious to the reaction it was having on Jeremy.

"Ohhh." She sighed, looking nearly debauched and completely sated as she slumped in her seat, the last crumb of pie licked clean from the plate. "That was great."

"You... uh." Jeremy pushed his forward. He'd taken one bite since she'd started eating. "You can have mine if you want."

"You sure?" Candace's eyebrows quirked as she looked at him.

He nodded quickly. "Totally."

She glanced back and forth between him and the pie a few times, weighing how much she wanted another slice versus manners in her head. Jeremy nudged the pie a little closer to her, in what he hoped was a tempting manner.

"Well... If you're sure." She said hesitantly, reaching for the pie.

"Enjoy." He grinned, resigning himself not to being able to stand up without embarrassing himself for the next little while.

It was, he admitted to himself as she took a bite of the pie, the first sounds of bliss coming from her mouth, _completely_ worth it.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the episode 'Let's Take a Quiz', it's been headcannon that Jeremy has a thing for Candace and Pie. Then I saw the prompt and... yeah


End file.
